


Room In Here

by Snory



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snory/pseuds/Snory
Summary: There was never any talking. Never any words. Not when Yang came to visit. And she would as often as she could manage with her Huntress work. And every time she appeared at the door with that motorcycle parked in the drive Weiss would always stop mid-photo, mid-conference, mid-contract to bring her old friend inside. It always started like this, too - with pleasantries.But here in the closet it would always end up.Freezerburn oneshot smut fic. Explicit content not for younger viewers.





	Room In Here

 

Their breaths pushed up against each other, their skin pricking up a forest of goosebumps up and down their arms, their necks, their backs. Teeth gripped and pulled. Tongues trailed and tasted. And in this tight space every whimper, never too loud, carried straight into their brains like shotgun noise.

Weiss was the one who couldn’t hold it all in. She had a habit of being a bit louder than her partner. Her fingers always coiled in deep amongst those thick blonde locks, pulling and balling her fists as the lightning coursed through her. Her lips would part without her say-so, and a thin whine would barely make it out of her throat before they closed again.

She hated the sounds she made. They kept up like hiccups that she couldn’t stop, giving

her away when they were trying to be so discreet. Weiss knew, though, that no one would find them here, snaked around the pure white towels and washcloths that bore her family’s insignia.

“A-ah,” The breath escaped her again, her eyes screwed shut so tight that she saw every star that passed behind her eyelids when Yang’s tongue moved. Her back arched against the wall there at the back of the closet, now wet with the steam the two were kicking up in their fervor.

There was never any talking. Never any words. Not when Yang came to visit. And she would as often as she could manage with her Huntress work. And every time she appeared at the door with that motorcycle parked in the drive Weiss would always stop mid-photo, mid-conference, mid-contract to bring her old friend inside. It always started like this, too - with pleasantries:

‘How have you been?’ ‘When was the last time you ate?’ ‘How’s Ruby?’ ‘How’s Blake?’

It would always start there.

But here in the closet it would always end up. The closet. The bath. The shower. Always in this area they would lose themselves, unable to keep away from one another for longer than necessary.

That was part of the charm, though. In the years between Weiss’ Huntress days and now, they had both grown so much. No longer naive children, they had their lives they were living, and their own paths they were taking. When Yang arrived in the doorway the sun would bounce from her golden curls and drip from her tanned skin like mead. Weiss would feel her stomach clench and her legs lose a short sum of their strength. Yang would flash those bright white teeth and Weiss would feel them gliding over her chest. She always kept her calm, though, or tried to. Even when the Wandering Dragon quipped and flirted she tried not to seem too affected by it, even when her body was teeming with the need for the other woman’s touch.

But when it all ended up where it always ended up she let go. Her toes curled and her chin lifted, her hair wild all over her face and shoulders as she let slip the name she hadn’t meant to say, in another moan she hadn’t meant to release.

Yang…!

She could feel the woman in question smile against her. Reluctantly she let her legs loosen from around Yang’s head as those blonde curls slid up her body to her neck. Yang stopped there, licking her tongue rough on Weiss’ skin before planting her lips there and sucking hard.

They usually never spoke when they met like this. But with that motion Weiss couldn’t help but feel like there was something different in this particular meeting. “W-wait…!” Her voice was hushed and thick. She had to fight to get her thoughts in order. “Wait, Yang- ah... What if someone sees..?”

In less than a moment Yang was at her ear, close enough that those same lips touched the skin on Weiss’ cheek. It completely distracted her from the metal of her partner’s right arm floating over the inside of her leg.

“What if… I want them to see it…?” Yang whispered. “What if I want them to know that it’s me?”

There was a pause as Weiss’ eyes stayed open and locked on the darkness, all thoughts ceasing in her mind. Then they tumbled in like rapids, splashing about.

This _was_ new. They had both thought to agree previously that this was just for fun. After the first time it happened, they had laughed about it nervously. The second time it happened, they’d both laid some ground rules if it were to continue. After all, this was just play…

… Or was it?

The implications turned Weiss’s face and ears even deeper red. And Yang, quiet and still, hadn’t left her spot since her words were uttered. The former tried to deny it, but barely had the energy for it, knowing that she would be kidding herself. She couldn’t admit to how often she had thought about it. Not out loud, anyway; that wasn’t her mode of operation, not yet. But at some point in the midst of their rendezvous it had become torturous to sit through those months, that year, just to receive Yang again and hold her close. They were drastically different people…

But that hadn’t stopped her attraction to her old teammate. It didn’t stop the longing she felt that got them into all of this in the first place.

Weiss closed her eyes again and guided Yang’s mouth back to her throat.

“Then don’t let them wonder,” she called, lifting her head back again.

With only a slight hesitation more Yang latched on to her, the arm already holding her slipping further around Weiss’ waist. Those cold metal fingers continued to travel down until they made Weiss gasp again.

Now the air seemed to stick to them as they fought to breathe. The goosebumps on their arms raised to hills with every part of their bodies at a stiff attention. Weiss moaned and squirmed with no inhibition, and Yang followed her wherever she would go. Finally, at the moment of release, Weiss didn’t just let a name slip.

She commanded it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not usually one for Freezerburn stuff, but I'm coming around to how sexy the dynamic can be between the two. Honestly anything with Yang involved makes me ridiculously happy*.
> 
> Not as detailed as I would like it to be, it was just a spur of the moment write. Let me know if you want more like this, I don't mind writing it.
> 
> Thank you for your time.  
> \- Snory
> 
> *"... anything with Yang" here meaning anything within reason. I do not condone or enjoy the thought of incest. Nor do I enjoy intentional abuse in any form.


End file.
